


I Got You, Princess

by MedicalScienceBluesBaby



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: A/B/O verse, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 02:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedicalScienceBluesBaby/pseuds/MedicalScienceBluesBaby
Summary: im going to hell





	I Got You, Princess

You screamed into a pillow.

Heat had hit you suddenly, just so happened to be the same day you’d gone to the doctor to get more suppressants. Just when you were about to run out, you called the doctor and asked for more. But life was a bitch and you had to make an appointment to go see him. You understood that it couldn’t be helped, but you just wanted to avoid having anyone try to make a pass at you and you ending up pregnant.

You managed to make it home with only one alpha off the streets trying to stop you. You told him that if he tried to touch you, you’d arrest him for sexual assault. It was an empty threat, but it stopped him. You didn’t want to become like some of the victims you’d seen at work. 

Now you were curled up in bed, digging your face into a pillow and sniffing your boyfriends scent off it, trying to use it to help you relax more. Sadly, it didn’t work. It only made you hotter and that required your immediate attention. 

Since Carisi was at work, you asked him to tell Benson you were going to be home sick and you’d try to take the time to satisfy your body on your own. 

Sonny had bought a toy for you once, one with a knot that was meant to get you over until he could get home if you ever did go into heat. Slowly, you stood and went to the dresser drawer it was hiding in, picking it up and going back to the bed with it. It wasn’t anything fancy, it was just a cheap dildo with a small knot to get omegas off for a while. 

You decided to use it for now, as it was almost too much to try and hold back.

Climbing back into the nest you’d made yourself, you slid your soaked underwear off, moaning feeling the cold air hit your slick entrance. Slowly, you pushed the tip inside you, your back arching off the bed as you kept pushing it in further. It felt good, but not as good as the real thing. 

Fighting your heat was hard when you were pretty much the only cop that was an omega in your precinct. You thanked god though that you had Sonny to protect you. 

Your thoughts traveled to the idea of the alpha being over you, fucking you until you couldn’t move and your body was sated. 

You were so lost in your imagination you never heard the door open, or the sound of said alpha making his way back to the bedroom. 

Rolling over so your ass was in the air, you pushed the toy all the way in, coming on it hard. Your body shook, face pressed into Sonny’s pillow and screaming his name with a whimper.

He heard the scream, and between the smell that was lingering in the apartment and the sounds you were making, he knew you were trying to get off. A grin crossed his face as he made it to the door, pushing it open slowly and standing there, watching you orgasm on the toy and pretending it was his cock. 

“Sweet little omega.” His voice snapped you from your thoughts, and you rolled onto your back, toy still inside you as you pulled the sheets up over your legs. 

“Sonny! I didn’t know you were home..” Your face was bright red, not only from the heat but from being embarrassed. You know you would never hear the end of it from him.

His hands were at his tie, pulling it off slowly, while the other hand started unbuttoning his vest. Soon he was completely shirtless with his pants still on and his tie in his hand, biting his lip as he took the sight in before him.

God he loved it.

“It’s okay. I’m gonna make you feel all better princess.” Carisi crawled over you, taking your hands and tying them to the headboard. A frustrated whine came out as you pulled on the tie, and he swatted the side of your ass. “Do as I say, okay little omega?”

You nodded, relaxing underneath him. He unbuckled his pants, pushing them off his hips along with his underwear. You could tell he was hard as a rock. When he left this morning you’d just started, and the smell that went through the house was pungent. 

Grabbing the base of the dildo he pushed it in, twisting it around inside of you as your eyes rolled back in your head. The suddenly, he’d ripped the toy out, another whine slipping out as you tried your hardest to be calm. The empty feeling that was left behind though was awful.

It wasn’t long though before he pushed back inside of you, and that really lit a fire under your skin. Your back arched and you practically screamed in pleasure as he started to move. 

It was slow at first, but it didn’t take long for someone like Sonny to start moving as fast as he could. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through your apartment, and Sonny had pressed his face against your neck. The second he could he bit down on the spot. The one that alphas used to claim omegas. Now you were his, and you were screaming his name at the top of his lungs as he did it. 

You came all over his cock, squeezing your walls tightly against him as your back arched and he soon latched onto your breast, biting the nipple. 

Quickly he pushed his knot inside of you, using the bite he had to quiet himself down to avoid a real noise complaint from the neighbors. 

After he had filled your womb you both laid there, his head on your chest, panting and working the high you guys had off. 

A little more time and he reached up, letting your red wrists fall as he untied his tie from the headboard. He took your wrists into his hands gently, kissing them as quiet apologies that made you giggle.

“I’m glad I came home early.” He mumbled, flipping the two of you over so that you were on his chest while you waited for his knot to shrink.

You nodded, laying against him and nuzzling your face into his chest. “Sonny, you know you marked me, right?”

“Of course I know that. I love you. That’s why I did it.”

A grin broke out on your face as you looked at him, “I love you too.” And then you kissed him, and you gave him to little kisses all over his face the entire time until his knot shrunk down and you slowly slid off him, your body now sore and your body full of his cum.

“How do you feel about having kids? Cause we should probably establish that before you do end up pregnant.”


End file.
